Dulce Despedida
by OfColors
Summary: Sumamary:-Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas-  ¡No puedes impedirme que venga, Ever!- Te amo, Riley. Por siempre, no lo olvides.- Despedida alternativa entre Ever y Riley.


**Disclaimer: **"Eternidad", no pertenece, es de Alyson Nöel.

**Summary: -**Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas- ¡No puedes impedirme que venga, Ever! Te amo, Riley. Por siempre, no lo olvides. Despedida alternativa entre Ever y Riley.

_**Dulce despedida.**_

_La despedida es una pena tan dulce,  
que estaría diciendo Buenas Noches, hasta que amaneciera…  
~Romeo y Julieta~._

-Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas- dije seriamente, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, e inundar la habitación.

-¿Qu- Que me vaya?- se notaba bastante confundida, entonces se enfadó- ¡No puedes impedirme que venga, Ever! ¡Puedo hacer todo lo que se me dé la gana! ¡Todo! No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo ¡Me estas echando!

-¡No, claro que no! Me encantaría que te quedaras, y lo sabes- suspiré- Cuando hable con Ava, me di cuenta, de que estas renunciando a muchas cosas por mí-dije intentado no echarme a llorar- Porque aunque verte es sin duda, la mejor parte del día, no puedo evitar pensar que hay otro lugar… un lugar en l que estarías mucho mejor..- Ava, es la psíquica que mi tía contrato para la fiesta. Sé que fui muy infantil al principio al no querer hablar con ella, pero… al final lo hice, fui y charlamos. Me explico por lo que estaba pasando mi hermanita, y creo que es lo correcto, lo mejor para ella. Voy a extrañarla ¿Y cómo no? Pero, si es lo mejor para ella, no importa cuánto sufra yo. Ya le hice bastante daño.

-P- pero, Ever…

-No- la interrumpí- Debes hacerlo, es lo mejor para ti. Además estarás con papá, mamá y Buttercup.

-Pero… Ever, ya no podré visitarte- asentí.

-Lo sé- suspiré- Y créeme que esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, pero…

-Mamá dijo que al final acabarías enviándome de vuelta- dice, y sonríe.  
La miró y me pregunto qué significa eso.

-Me dijo: Algún día, tu hermana crecerá por fin y hará lo correcto.

-Pues créeme, Riley, aún no he creció.

-Sí, si lo has hecho- sonríe- Y me siento orgullosa de ti, mucho.  
Nos miramos, un pequeño momento, pero fue suficiente, para comprender, que esto no sería nada fácil. Y que a ambas nos costaría aceptar la idea de… d-de no vernos n-nun-c-ca más. Sería difícil pero sin duda alguna, lo mejor para Riley.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría abrazarte en estos momentos- dije, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, yo también lo deseo- dijo con cara triste, pero luego su carita se iluminó de felicidad- Ever, creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté confundida, ella me sonrió.

-Ava, me ha estado enseñando a canalizar mi energía. Dice que con las chacras…

-¡Alto ahí, hermana! Sabes que no entiendo nada de esto, así que por favor, ve al grano- hizo una mueca, a Riley, le encantaban esas oportunidades para demostrar, que ella era más inteligente que yo. No estaba nada feliz de que le haya quitado su _momento_, como ella solía llamarle.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- Vamos a intentarlo- estuvo unos cuantos minutos haciendo _no-sé-qué…_

-¡Ever!-chilló. La miré y… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sí!

-¿¡Riley, cómo lo hiciste!

-Pff.- bufó- Pues, no te lo diré- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Corrí a abrazarla. ¡Abrazarla! ¡Estaba abrazando a mi hermanita m-mu-muerta! Se sentía tan bien. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así, en _casa_. Estuvimos abrazadas por unos minutos. Fue algo realmente agradable. Con ese abrazo nos mostramos todo lo que nos queríamos… todos nuestros sentimientos. Fue hermoso, fue dulce.

-Ever, por favor, no llores- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que Riley, dijo eso, secando mis lágrimas- Estaremos en contacto. No tengo la menor idea de cómo, pero lo haremos, no te preocupes ¿sí?-asentí. Tuvimos que separarnos.

-Te amo, Riley. Por siempre, no lo olvides.

-Yo también te amo, Ever, en serio. Aunque a veces seas odiosa, enojona…- la miré enarcando una ceja- Ok-rió-El punto aquí, es que también te amo, hermana mayor.

-Prométeme que intentarás ponerte en contacto.

-¡Claro! De alguna forma te mostraré que estoy aquí. Tú- dijo apuntándome- debes prometer que me conversarás todos los días, sobre lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Estás preparada?- preguntó Riley.

-No. Pero… La vida no se detiene a esperar…- Riley continuó.

-…Que estés preparado- sonrió. Entonces comenzó a desaparecer, lentamente… Sé que voy a extrañarla, pero, la despedida fue tan hermosa, que siempre tendré eso, como el recuerdo más dulce. Porque eso fue para mí, una dulce despedida.


End file.
